User talk:HappyJunky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call Of Gods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Transmutation table page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:23, August 22, 2011 That is why we need to fill this wiki with information and pictures so then, more people will promote and come to visit it. Seems fine to me, what do you want me to improve it on? BTW, my friend said he will promote it if he finds it satisfying. Also, after this, idk what to write in the wiki atm. It doesn't really matter which talk window I go to. In your profile you've said you are from CoG, if so don't you have access to all info? HappyJunky 13:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I just play it doesn't mean I have access to all info. Must be staff to do that :P WHATEVER Double lol) You must be high lvl or in strong alliance. What's your nick in game, ther's no game search engine as i know. HappyJunky 13:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm level 65 and my alliance is DeathHunters. My ign IS''' '''Ω lol. I didn't see alliance that were stronger than yours! And don't laugh me - i was trying to email you with nick Ω. "This player doesn't exist". So you are GodHunter, right? HappyJunky 14:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No I am not. Ω means Omega, and that is my ign. Oh yeah, i just won ticket to olympiad for idiots. HappyJunky 14:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nar don't feel so bad about yourself. But why did you named DeathHunters? There's only GodHunter. idk. Ask GodHunter himself. Why. I hope i'll find time today for transmute article. Could you add something to Bosses and Formation articles? Gotta sleep, maybe tmrw. Lol, do you know how to change colour of the words? I'm newbie on wiki. There was template on those wikis where i worked. Stupid button and that's all. I can't add any template here so i clicked on Source(button on right, in Controls group) and wrap: xxxxxxxx - Green, xxxxxx - Purple, xxxxx - Blue By the way request adminship as Monchoman45 posted. You're the main contributor. Ok? And did you know that Bunnies have their own, private wiki. I think they post photos of naked Stingy their. Bastards)) Ok, that's cool, but can you help me find orange or even red perhaps? I need those thanks. Colors http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors#HTML_color_names Hey, It would be nice if you created a link for each type of equipment (e.g. Helms, Rings etc.) for each transmutation because otherwise that page would be way too long. Adminship Hey, You've never heard of me - I recently started playing CoG, and found this wiki just today. I've noticed that you edit a lot on this wiki, and that the original admin is long since gone. You'd probably benefit from adopting the wiki, which would let you delete and protect pages. You'd also have access to powerful tools like , , and a bunch of others. I think it'd really help you build up the wiki. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 17:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC)c